The invention resides in a combined deceleration and acceleration device with a drag element which is movable along a guide structure from a force- or form-locking park position to an opposite end position. The deceleration device comprises a pneumatic or hydraulic piston cylinder unit whose piston rod is connected to the drag element and the acceleration device comprises an energy storage structure which is connected to the drag element and is charged in the park position. Also, a guide system is provided which includes such a deceleration and acceleration device.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a combined deceleration and acceleration device and a guide structure including such a deceleration and acceleration device which comprises a relatively small number of parts and which can be easily and rapidly assembled.